


A Good Girl

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Have you been a good girl?’





	A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A short and dirty little thing.

‘Have you been a good girl?’

Selina scrunched her toes in the carpet as she stood straighter. ‘Oh, yeah.’

‘Really?’ He was behind her, his breath a shiver across the nape of her neck.

‘Good write-ups in the papers, great rally, hell I even got all the way to the hotel without yelling at Gary.’

She felt him unzip her dress; a smooth, controlled, and easy motion. Selina forced herself not to look at him.

‘You yelled at Dan.’

‘Dan needs yelling at,’ she retorted.

He brushed the shoulders of her dress apart and it fell from her shoulders. She wriggled, and the fabric fell to the ground.

He sighed. ‘I suppose you expect a reward?’

Selina chewed her lower lip. ‘I mean, it’s fair.’

‘Fair?’ He murmured into her ear. ‘If I were you, I wouldn’t ask for fairness. Fairness is not your friend, Selina.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘You think you know every god damn thing.’

‘No,’ he said, touching the delicate skin in the small of her back. ‘Just enough.’

She looked over her shoulder. ‘Enough to do what?’

His lips quirked. A smile that he was fighting. ‘To know that any good behaviour on your part is certainly temporary and probably accidental.’

Selina snorted. ‘Good behaviour is such patriarchal bullshit. Hurry up and spank me.’

‘That’s not patriarchal bullshit?’

‘Duh, not if I ask for it.’

He ran his fingers around the hem of her panties and snapped the elastic against her skin.  

‘Ow!’ she whined.

‘But you want to be spanked?’

She pouted. ‘That’s different.’

‘It hurts more,’ he said.

‘It hurts _better,_ ’ Selina said. She put her hand on her hip. ‘We gonna do this?’

He narrowed his eyes. ‘You can’t be spanked _and_ be the one who decides what we do and when.’

Selina rolled her eyes as she walked to the bed. ‘Sure, I can. I’m Selina-fucking-Meyer and I make the decisions.’

She leaned on the bed, sticking out her ass. She heard him unbuckle his belt and slide it out.

He slid her panties down to her ankles. Then he stroked the buckle of his belt up her thighs. She shivered at the touch of the cold metal against her skin.

‘All the decisions?’ he asked.

‘Too fucking right.’ She heard her voice shake.

‘That sounds exhausting.’

It wasn’t his words, it was his tone. She was used to sarcasm, dry wit, passive aggression, outright aggression, and, of course, toadying.

She still wasn’t used to this. She still wasn’t used to him.

He rested one hand on her shoulder and with the other he rubbed the belt across her ass.

‘Life is exhausting,’ she mumbled.

‘Is this what you want?’ he asked gently. ‘We can do something else –’

Selina closed her eyes and dropped her head. ‘Do it, you pussy.’

‘Since you ask _so_ graciously.’

She heard him snap back the belt, and then the whistle and crack as it struck her.

Her hands grasped the bedsheets. She grunted. Once. Twice. Then… then the endorphins kicked in.

She knew that she made a noise. A groan, a moan, a grunt, or a growl, a poem, a song, or a scream… It could’ve been any or none.

She knew that she was on her back now. That he was holding her hands above her head.

Her legs were around his waist. Her head thrown back as she fought for breath.

All she heard was her breathing: fast and shallow. All she felt was her heart beating.

After a little while he pulled the covers around them. She grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

‘What are you complaining about?’ he asked.

‘You,’ she murmured. ‘Can’t just fuck me and fuck off. Always gotta cuddle.’

‘True,’ he said. ‘That’s because I’m a good boy. Good boys cuddle.’

The End

 

 


End file.
